


Epilogue

by iambuckyrogers



Series: 3 Nights [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: After your friend bails on your trip to Australia a week before you were due to fly out, your best friend Steve swoops in and saves the day. Unbeknown to you, he’s harbouring the biggest crush on you, but will it get in the way of your holiday?





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Well I did it yayyyy, finished my first series :) thanks to everyone who’s liked/commented/reblogged any of the chapters it really means so much <3

1 Year Later

Steve pulled up outside your accommodation, parking the car at the bottom of the driveway. This time around you had opted to rent a car, not wanting to repeat the suitcase incident of last year.

“Back again!” You smiled looking up the driveway to the quaint cottage, tucked behind tropical shrubbery.

“Just promise me one thing. No hooking up with any Australians this time, especially ones named Joel,” he mocked.

“I’d never even think about it,” You giggled pressing a sweet kiss to Steve’s lips, “not when I’ve got everything I could ever want right here.” Steve felt his cheeks flush pink, even after a year of dating he still got flustered when you spoke to him like that. Eager to get inside and shower after a long flight you got out the car and unloaded the luggage, hauling it up the hill to the house. Steve hung behind, waiting until you were out of site to rummage through his bag, sighing in relief when he found what he was looking for. He popped the box open to reveal a delicate princess cut diamond ring set on a 24-carat gold band with smaller teardrop-shaped sapphires each side of the main stone. It was tasteful but elegant, just like you in Steve’s opinion. He snapped the box shut and put it in his pocket before grabbing his suitcases and heading up to meet you.

*****

With drinks in hand you joined Steve on the verandah, handing him a glass you curled into his side and tucked your feet up under your body.

“To doing our holiday right this time,” You toasted, clinking your coffee mug with Steve’s glass of juice. Steve laughed, sipping his drink and sitting back in the chair he had never felt so happy.

"You know, when I first saw you I knew you were the one,” he mused carding his fingers lazily through your hair.

“Mhm,” you purred not really paying attention.

“I imagined what a life with you would be like, but not in a creepy way,” he clarified, sitting back up in his seat and dipping his hand into his pocket, hand closing around the box he’d stashed earlier. “What it would be like to wake up next to you every day, what our lazy Sunday mornings would look like.” Steve moved so he was now sat on the edge of the chair, looking into your confused eyes as you sat next to him.

“I fell in love with that vision, but not nearly as much as I fell in love with you. I love you Y/N and I want to spend the rest of my life falling in love with you more every day we’re together. Will you marry me?” Steve lowered himself to the floor, taking to one knee and holding out the box, the ring he picked dazzling in the fading light. Your eyes were wide, mouth slightly ajar as your eyes flicked between Steve’s and the ring. Just as he began to get worried he’d misread your relationship you unfroze, nodding your head frantically.

“Yes, yes Steve yes, I will marry you!” You finally exclaimed, tears rolling down your cheeks. Steve took your hand, sliding the ring onto your finger, which fit like a glove. You held your hand out in front of you, admiring the sparkly rock now adorning your finger.

“I love it,” You beamed pulling Steve back up onto the chair beside you, ”and I love you.” You cupped Steve’s face in your hand, leaning in to kiss him. With his hands on your waist, he repositioned you into his lap, deepening the kiss and moving his hands to knot in your hair. Steve had no doubt that life with you would be better than any scenario he’d ever imagined if the rest of your lives were filled with moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @iambuckyrogers


End file.
